The Magic of a Book
by Elanor
Summary: COMPLETED All Hermione wanted was her book. No one gets in the way of Hermione and her books. Apart from it seems, Blaise Zabini. HrMale!Blaise
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

It was a cool Saturday at the start of March during Hermione Granger's sixth year. "I'm just coming," Hermione yelled from the sixth year girls' dormitories, as she hastily tied a scarf round her neck. This weekend was a Hogsmeade one and Hermione wanted to pick up a new book she had ordered from the "flourish and Blotts" branch in Hogsmeade. _"The Fine Art of Potions,"_ had been recommended by Snape, or rather,

"And if you dunderheads wish to pass advanced potions, may I suggest you start reading." Well, not in so many words perhaps. She dashed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Finally," Ron sighed, with a roll of his eyes, Hermione merely tutted, as Harry lead the way out of the Gryffindor common room. She was quite excited and chatted away happily to Ron and Harry about the potions book which she was eager to get; their eyes had long since glazed over, as they walked down the hill from the castle into Hogsmeade- but Hermione didn't mind, she was too excited.

"If this is what books do to you, I'm giving up reading," Ron seemed to have come awake.

"You read?" asked Hermione, Ron opened his mouth to retort. Harry coughed,

"Er, this isn't really the place to start guys," Harry gestured around, "public place and all. Hermione looked around, he was right; plenty of other Hogwarts' students were approaching the village, just like them. It would be unwise to start a scene. Hermione continued walking in silence with Harry and Ron, when she realised that they had entered Hogsmeade. She'd been so wrapped up in thinking about her book, that she hadn't realised they had arrived. She smiled happily, as she headed for the book shop.

"I'll meet you two in "The Three Broomsticks" in 15 minuets, alright?" Hermione called, not really listening for an answer, though she did catch a grunt from Ron. She entered the shop and stood behind a person in the queue. She admired many of the books which lined the walls as she waited, mentally making a list of one's she wanted. As the queue shortened and the person in front of Hermione went to be served, Hermione caught a snatch of conversation.

"There you go, Mr Zabini, the last copy of _"The Fine Art of Potions," _you are a lucky man.

Her mouth fell open. _No, no, no!_ Her mind screamed; that's mine!

"Excuse me, madam. I think you're mistaken, I reserved a copy of that book," said Hermione to the assistant, trying to be courteous. It was, after all a mistake.

The woman frowned slightly, as she checked below the counter and the man in front of Hermione rummaged around in his coin pouch. The assistant emerged a few seconds later and said apologetically,

"I'm sorry dear, that's the last one." Hermione's mouth dropped open in horror. _No, no this isn't happening;_ she'd been waiting for this for weeks! Did this woman really just deny Hermione Granger a book? Hermione made a decision as the man handed over his money to the cashier, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round. She gasped,

"Zabini! What are you? Wait, you have my book!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her in a horribly Slytherin way, but Hermione refused to be intimidated, even though he was nearly a foot taller than her.

"I can't see you're name on it." Blaise replied smugly, looking the book over. Hermione sighed in an annoyed way,

"Zabini, it is only polite to give me, as a lady, the book, after all, I did reserve a copy!" she was starting to get a bit worked up and Blaise looked to be thoroughly enjoying it.

"As did I, Granger. It's just as much mine as it is yours." Hermione ground her teeth together, he was right, but that wasn't what mattered, after all it was a book, _how dare he? _

"But, I've been waiting for this for weeks and it's not fair that you go and-"

"I hardly think it's my fault the book shop buggered it up, now," he directed at the shop owner, "you have a very unhappy customer madam. Since it was your shop who mucked this all up, may I suggest you sort it all out?"

The shop attendant looked highly affronted,

"Young man, it is not I who am in charge of order, it is not my concern,"

"Well make it your concern," snapped Blaise irritably, "this lady has paid you a service by coming to your business, the least you could do is give her what has been promised to her."

Hermione, throughout this was gaping at Blaise like he'd lost his marbles. Was Blaise Zabini, smarmy Slytherin extraordinaire shouting at a shopkeeper for her rights? _See the pigs flying,_ thought Hermione, but she looked out of the window, just in case. No, no pigs. Clearly something had addled his brain.

As Blaise paused to draw breath Hermione addressed him,

"Um, Zabini, are you feeling all that right in the head?" Blaise looked at her like she was a total moron.

"I'm perfectly fine, Granger. What caused you to think otherwise?" he replied, eyebrow raised, yet again.

"Er, maybe the fact you're defending my rights to someone you don't know?" Blaise again looked at her like she was mad.

"You don't like me," Hermione clarified.

"Look, Granger, I am, if nothing else, a proper gentleman. That bloody shop assistant has scuttled off into the back of the shop to find you a copy of the book," and sure enough now he said it, the assistant was no longer there. "And I never said I didn't like you." he looked her dead in the eye in a very intimidating way. Hermione retreated slightly; it was kind of creepy having his blue eyes boring into her. "Now, if you'll excuse me Granger, I have other business to attend too." And with that he swept out of the door, leaving Hermione gaping. She turned around to find the shop assistant emerging from a shelf, duster in hand.

"Did you find another copy?" Hermione asked. The assistant looked highly confused.

"I only went to dust off some shelves dear," Hermione gaped.

_That filthy Slytherin! He, he, had said and, he'd ran off with her book! _Hermione growled. No one got in the way of her and her books.

Hermione walked with a purposeful stride towards the Three Broomsticks, she was red with anger and without a book. _How dare he? He thinks he can charm me with all that moral, stand up for women, proper gentleman rubbish! I hope he realises this means war! _Hermione pushed open the door of the three Broomsticks with such force that she hit the person on the other side on the nose.

"Oh, fuck Granger, what the hell are you playing at?" Draco Malfoy, voice muffled and one hand over his nose looked fuming beyond recognition. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, God, I was in a world of my own, I didn't-"

"Crap, Granger, you bloody well did," moaned Malfoy. Hermione made a move forward, "don't touch me you bloody harpy." And with that, he stormed out of the door.

Hermione sighed; he wasn't going to let her forget that. He was going to throw it back in her face. A lot. Trying to forget about it she walked over to a table in the corner, where Harry and Ron were drinking butterbeers'. They seemed to have not seen anything, as they're backs were to the door.

"Hi Hermione, you're a bit late, er, where's your book?" Harry looked rather confused.

Hermione sank down onto the chair beside Ron and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Don't ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_No, running after him would be utterly childish, but blackmail has its appeal… _Hermione's thoughts were wild and fragmented as she walked around Honeydukes with Ron and Harry. She was trying to conceive a way of getting her book without Blaise knowing it was her. In short she was trying to be Slytherin. In short, it wasn't working. Snapping out of her daze briefly Hermione walked over to the toffee counter, scooping some into a bag, while praying her parents would never find out. They would not approve, being dentists and all. She paid for her sweets and met Harry and Ron outside the shop, as it was quite crowded.

"We've still got twenty minuets; want to go to Zonko's?" Harry asked. Hermione would normally have disagreed with this; she was after all a prefect. _But no, Zonko's may work; it is, after all for the greater good of a book._

"Oh alright," she replied with a fake sigh, as Ron and Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Brilliant, come on," Ron replied cheerfully and they all headed over to Zonko's. They walked across the street and into the joke shop, which was only slightly less crowded than Honeydukes. Harry and Ron immediately went off for dungbombs' and Hermione walked around the shop in what she hoped was an unobtrusive easily ignored way. She carefully scanned the shelves, picking up products at random and trying to think if they would actually achieve anything. Hermione did however find some tooth floss that made the sound of a chainsaw when you cleaned your teeth, picking up a couple of packets for her parents she continued on. _"Befuddlement biscuit; confuse and distract with a yummy treat," that could work…_

"What you got there Hermione?" Hermione jumped in the air at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Oh, just, er, looking," Hermione stuttered. "Really, these ought to be banned," she rectified herself, while holding up the _befuddlement biscuit._

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and they all walked over and paid, Hermione being left feeling rather frustrated, but also a bit guilty for lying to Harry and Ron. Once they had paid and gone outside Hermione felt extremely exposed. She had never bought anything from Zonko's in her life, and carrying a bag from there with bright flashing letters on displaying their name would surely not go down well with the professors, (except, perhaps, Dumbledore, he'd just smile, claiming he'd gone temporarily blind in his left eye) and was likely to get her jeered at by Slytherins. _Wait; hold it, what if I loose my prefect's badge_? Hermione was immediately fearful, before realising she was being utterly stupid. Deciding to put those thoughts to one side, she turned her mind to the smug Slytherin that was, Blaise Zabini.

Hermione turned the page of her potions book in the Gryffindor common room. She tutted. She shifted. She threw the book down in anger. It was not the same since Blaise Zabini had run off with her book. The stress was getting to her; she was not spoiled, but no one had ever had the idiocy to not give her a book she wanted. _Who does he think he is?_ She fumed.

"Er, Hermione?" Hermione jumped and looked sideways in to the concerned face of Harry Potter.

"Harry! I didn't see you sit down."

"My point exactly," Harry shifted in his seat awkwardly, "Hermione, you've been in a world of your own for the past two days." Hermione shifted in her seat.

"It's nothing, overworked, I-"

"No, it's not that, what is it?"

"Nothing, honestly Harry, I just-"

"Hermione, that's not it. Tell me, what's wrong?" _blimey, he's persistent today, _but the more Hermione thought about, the more she realised Harry would be able to seeright through her lies; he knew her too well.

"Well, it's a Slytherin," Hermione began,

"Oh, God, no, Hermione, don't go towards the light!"

Hermione laughed at Harry; he had not been this open for a long time.

"Nothing like that; he stole my book." Harry looked shocked

"Someone was stupid enough to do that?" Harry asked in disbelief, "but don't you think you are getting rather worked up over it, I know you like reading, but it's nothing to get depressed about Hermione." Harry reasoned. _He has no idea, I should have the book!_

"It's just, Zabini, he's so, so smarmy!" Harry raised an eyebrow, "he keeps giving me these weird looks in the corridor."

"Did it cross your mind that he may fancy you?"

"Yes and I immediately shuddered, repeatedly." Hermione admitted.

Harry looked pensive, "So, he actually took your book away from you?"

Hermione went slightly red, "Well, not per say. I had reserved a copy and the shop messed up; they didn't have one left for me, so-"

Harry frowned, "Hang on Hermione; I thought he actually took your book away from you, it's the opposite really, isn't it?" Hermione ducked her head slightly.

"It was the proper thing to do, then he started sweat talking me, and then he ran off with my book!"

Harry was deadpan, "I told you he fancied you."

"He does not!"

Harry held up his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay."

"Humph," Hermione went back to being restless and Harry went back to sitting.

"Does," Harry mumbled.

Hermione threw a ball of parchment at him.

After two days of not having her book, Hermione Granger was tearing at the seams. Her hair was bushier than normal; she was snapping at everyone and was constantly restless. There was only one thing for it; Hermione needed her book. The problem was that she didn't have the slightest idea about how to go about getting it. So, plan A was the straightforward approach. Ask and smile nicely and what better time do put plan A into action, than during Ancient Runes?

So, it was for that reason for which Hermione found herself attempting to talk to Blaise Zabini, during period one, NEWT Ancient Rules, first thing on Tuesday morning.

Hermione twisted round in her seat to face the man in question, who was at that point mocking her. By reading her book. Hermione cleared her throat. Nothing. Again, she cleared her throat.

"In the side compartment, Granger." Was Zabini's smooth drawl, never taking his eyes off his book.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Cough sweets, Granger. They're in the side pocket of my bag. Unless you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, finally looking up and catching her dead in the eye. Hermione just started at his blue eyes; which were boring so intensely into hers. Blaise smirked. "See something you like, Hermione?"

Hermione snapped ot of daze suddenly, landing back on earth with a painful bump to her ego. She frowned at him. "Yes, my book." She pointed at the book which was still in Blaise's hands. He rolled his eyes.

"Not this again, Granger. I've told you once already that it's not my fault the shop cocked it up."

"Don't swear. My point is, however, that it is only proper to give a lady the book which she desires."

Blaise's eyebrows shot into his curly hair. "Oh, the _book_ the lady desires, 'eh?"

Hermione shifted, "Yes, the book." Blaise smirked at her.

"Well, as it so happens, the gentleman is quite content with his book in his own possession." was his smooth reply. Hermione started to colour, _am I flirting with Zabini?_

"You would not be a gentleman, though if you did not honour a ladies wish." Hermione contradicted swiftly.

"And what does the lady wish?" Blaise whispered, leaning forwards. Hermione unglued her eyes from his and leant forwards to meet him.

"The lady wishes that you give her back her book."

Blaise leaned back in his chair, staring at her with a calculating look.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even Hermione Granger knew when she had been defeated, but in her case it didn't mean she was giving up. She just had to devise a different plan and that was what brought her to the Room of Requirement on the Wednesday evening. She was sitting on a chair at a desk, a long roll of parchment and quill in hand. But oddly enough for Hermione she wasn't writing, she was staring at the paper, quill poised, brow furrowed. It seemed that she couldn't figure out what to write. Several balls of screwed up parchment were scattered around the room and ink was staining her fingers. Quite suddenly Hermione began scribbling away, looking deep in thought. This continued for about 15 more minuets, with intermittent pauses, in which she would chew her quill, or tuck some invisible hair behind her ear.

Quite abruptly Hermione stood up, rolled her parchment up, collected her quill and ink and walked out of the room. Her stride was purposeful, her looked calculating; she was a woman on a mission.

Draco Malfoy was walking down the corridor towards the library after dinner on Thursday evening. He was feeling quite smug, but really he always did, that wasn't the point. His thoughts were full of people's lives which he could make miserable; Gryffindors' heavily present in this. _And then, I decapitate it and send it to the Gryffindor common room by Floo! Geniu-_

"CRAP, what the bloody hell are you doi-"

Draco Malfoy had just been forcefully dragged behind a tapestry just short of the library, by none other than Hermione Granger. With a hand placed over his mouth, Hermione spoke.

"I need a favour, Malfoy."

He gasped for breath pulling away from her looking thoroughly violated.

"No, you need a therapist, mudblood. How dare you touch _me_?" Draco Malfoy was adjusting his clothes, nose in air, looking highly pissed off. Hermione sighed.

"I repeat, Malfoy. I need a favour," he narrowed his eyes at Hermione, looking highly suspicious.

"What makes you think I'd do anything for you and why me?

"I, er-"Hermione took a deep breath, "I need to know Zabini's timetable, alright?" Draco looked round, seemingly very surprised.

"Jeez, Granger, you don't need to stalk him; he fancies you already, really-"

"HE WHAT?" Hermione exploded, sure she had not heard right. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed. He won't stay in the dormitories any more, he's too embarrassed." Malfoy looked he was enjoying himself entirely too much.

Hermione felt herself getting steadily redder; but she really couldn't see a reason for Malfoy lying to her, he knew full well she'd never throw herself at Zabini. _I mean, honestly!_

"Actually, the reason why I need his timetable is because he stole my book." she was trying to steer the conversation away from embarrassment. _I'm probably as red as a tomato right now. _Malfoy seemed highly intrigued by this information.

"Your book? Well he obviously did it so you'd come after him, cracking plan. Very Slytherin…I like it." He had a very cunning look on his face; so, basically, he looked the same as he always did.

"Can we please keep away from Zabini's hormonal impulses, if only for a few minuets?"

Malfoy looked irritated, "Fine, so, you want me to steal or copy his timetable for you?"

"Yes."

"And you seriously think you have a rat's chance in hell of me doing something for you?"

"No."

"So, why are you even bothering?" He looked, despite it all quite curious.

"Consider yourself in this matter Malfoy, I broke your nose, we really wouldn't want people thinking that you'd been beaten by a dirty little mudblood now, would we? I mean no one knows how it ended up broken, and I think I stand as a lone voice of reason within this castle." Hermione tried her best to speak innocently, while cackling on the inside.

Malfoy looked highly pissed off, but quite impressed at the same time. "That's very Slytherin, Granger. I'm impressed; you've come a long way."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So will you do it, or not?"

"I'll think about it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room during Friday lunchtime; books spread out everywhere and a plate of sandwiches in front of them. It turned out sixth year was just as hard as fifth; the teachers saw fit to "prepare you for your NEWT's." It was clear Harry and Ron were feeling the strain, the fact they were giving up they're lunchtimes was some sort of a miracle. Hermione of course was keeping up and was really there at the present time for moral support for Harry and Ron. She was reading out of her Charms textbook, as the boys took Potions notes.

She was interrupted from her reading by a knock on common room window. They all looked up, to see an eagle owl knocking for them to open the window. Hermione got up and the owl jumped in, a roll of parchment bearing her name on the front. Avoiding the boy's watching eyes she unrolled the parchment. It was a school timetable with "Zabini, Blaise, sixth year" written on the top. She smiled widely and turned it over. On the back was a signature; D. Malfoy. She slipped the timetable into her bag, now all she needed was a plan.

The portrait hole suddenly opened and Ginny Weasley waked through, grinning.

"Afternoon happy campers, how goes your day?"

Hermione had found her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Er, Ginny, could I talk to you in my dormitory for a minute?" Hermione asked offhandly, shutting her book.

"What, something you can't discuss in front of us?" Ron asked, sounding puzzled.

"Girls sometimes like their privacy, Ronald," Ginny bit out scathingly.

"Hey! Seriously, Hermione, what's up?" Ron persisted.

Hermione tutted irritably, "I have cramp, so shut up Ron." Ron went bright red, looking highly uncomfortable. Ginny sniggered.

"Come on," said Ginny, dropping her bag down and leading the way up to the sixth year's girls' dormitories. Hermione followed her in and shut the door, dropping down on her bed.

"What's up?" asked Ginny, dropping down onto the bed next to Hermione. Hermione let out a groan and flopped back onto the bed, her hair flying everywhere.

"Oh, this sounds good!" said Ginny eagerly, straightening up.

"I have a problem. Well, three to be precise." Ginny arched an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

"No shit. Explain; it has to be a boy."

Hermione sighed, "Actually, it's two boys."

"Hermione, honestly! You're such a scarlet woman!" Ginny sounded both amazed and highly delighted at the same time.

"Not like that," Hermione rolled her eyes, "it's about a book."

Ginny seemed to deflate, "Isn't it always a book?"

"No!" Hermione was indignant, "you see, Blaise Zabini stole _my_ book," Hermione began.

"Really?"

"Well, no, Hermione amended," I reserved one at the shop and he took the last copy."

"So, actually he didn't steal your book?" Ginny sounded amused, "so, why don't you go back and reserve one from the next order they get?"

"Because, I disagree with that on principal! Zabini, he, he, tricked me into not getting it. He ran off with it!" Hermione was getting fired up.

"Okay, I get it, but, who's the second boy?" Ginny sounded like she was trying to steer the conversation away from Hermione's anger.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Where does he come into all of this? Please don't tell me you fancy him, I may just have to kill you."

"I, er- broke his nose and made him get me Zabini's timetable."

Ginny gaped at Hermione in silence for a few seconds, then, "Did he cry?"

"What?"

"When you broke his nose," Ginny clarified.

"Oh, no, but he swore at me lot and stormed off looking all annoyed." Hermione replied.

"Shame, would have liked to see him bawl like a girl, anyway, you blackmailed him into giving you Zabini's timetable so you can get your revenge."

"Yes, only now I'm going to owe Malfoy as well!" Hermione was starting to get distressed again.

"Well, technically you're even-"

"This _is_ Draco Malfoy we're talking about, he'll find every opportunity to throw this back in my face!"

"True, but what we need to figure out is how to get revenge on Zabini."

"And get my book back," Hermione reminded her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "yes, the book as well."

"Well, I have plan. I think." Hermione said, sitting up.

"Do tell, I hope this is good, he's a Slytherin, this may be difficult."

"Well," Hermione pulled Blaise's timetable out of her bag, "it seems Zabini and I have a free period before lunch on Monday's."

"No can do," Ginny replied, "double charms."

"Er," Hermione scanned the timetable," Tuesday lesson after lunch?"

"Bingo! I'm free then, so, what we doing?"

"Well, we have a big transfiguration project, which everyone's worried over; so I'm guessing Zabini will be in the library." Hermione began.

Ginny, however looked doubtful, "You can't guarantee he'll be there, Hermione."

Hermione paused to think, Ginny was right. She really couldn't ask another favour of Malfoy, she had nothing to barter with and there were no other Slytherins she could talk too.

"We'll just have to take a chance," Hermione decided, "and if he isn't there, then we can do it after dinner, the amount of work we have piling he'll have to be there at some point." There was no other way.

Ginny seemed satisfied with that, "But what are we actually going to do once we find him?"

"Well, I haven't the exact logistics of that worked out; but basically, you distract him and I take his book."

"Distract him? That's s overdone, jeez Hermione, you're slipping." Ginny was unimpressed.

"Well, can you think of a better plan, I mean they always say the most simple is the most effective," Hermione reasoned.

"Well, OK. But how shall I distract him?"

"Er,"

"I know! I can use my," Ginny put on a sultry voice, "womanly charm."

"Ginevra!"

"You got a better plan?" Ginny shot back.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, what's it going to be? Curling your hair, make up-"

"No cloak and the top two buttons of my blouse undone," Ginny finished cheekily.

Hermione huffed, "Really Ginny, he'll help you with a, er, "charms question," if you ask nicely."

"No he won't."

"Well, no, he wont," Hermione amended, "but, really, I think you're going to extremes here."

"Well I don't. Besides, he _is_ rather good looking," Ginny smiled happily.

"Ginny!"

"What, jealous?"

"No! I just, er-" Hermione amended quickly.

"Oh my God, you fancy him, don't you?" Ginny seemed beside herself.

"I don't!"

"Then why are you getting all worked up about me having a go for him?"

"I, just, I," Hermione took a deep breath, "I feel something, okay?"

"Oooh, what sort of something we talking about here? Burning passion in oyur every limb-"

"Ginny! No, I just," Hermione blushed, "he has nice eyes. But he still stole my book."

"And it is for the moment the book we must focus on," Ginny replied, being the voice of reason.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "it is, good Ginny. Right, you work in the library near the back, wonder around looking lost, ask Blaise for help and drag him over to you table, meanwhile I, working in the library also, snag the book and run off. Got it?"

"Sounds good."

"Lovely, we meet in the library Tuesday right after lunch."

"See you there," Ginny replied, gathering her bag and walking out.

Hermione sighed and paced her room; it would be a miracle if they would pull it off.

**A/N: Hi guys and thank you all for reviewing. It's just struck me that I never leave an author's note, so here we are! On FF.N I always post an un-betad version of the chapter as soon as I've written it. I then send it off to my beta and submit it to the astronomy tower over at FA. However, FA are slow and only chapter one is up there so far. So you guys get the first look. Thanks again, I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**Disclaimer: …and that was the moment in which JK's lawyers smote me with their bloody swords…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione's plan was not altogether unoriginal, nor particularly cunning; she was, after all a Gryffindor. Hermione was counting a large part on Blaise actually being there, him having the book and Ginny managing to distract him. In a word she was relying on luck. However she was determined and knew that there would be other nights which Blaise would be in the library. But in all honesty she wanted her book then.

She met Ginny in the library straight after dinner, only to have Ginny drag her off to the girl's bathrooms.

"I need your help," Ginny explained, shrugging off her coat and digging a toiletries pouch out of her bag. She walked over to the mirror and scrutinised her hair.

"What for?" _surely she doesn't expect **me** to know how to make her up?_

"I know what I'm doing with my make up, but what should I do with my hair?"

Hermione paused, trying to think about it logically, "Well, you usually wear it straight, so make it curly." Hermione really wasn't speaking from a girly point of view; but from a logical one.

Ginny picked up her wand and nodded her head, "Yeah, good idea, I know a curling spell, but I usually can't be bothered with it." Ginny muttered a few words and pointed her wand at her hair, which immediately set itself into loose curls.

"That looks nice," Hermione commented.

"I'm not going for nice, I'm going for seductive," Ginny countered.

"You don't need to go for seductive; you just need to draw him away for a bit."

"True, I'll start my make up."

"So, know what your doing?" Hermione asked, as Ginny applied her make up.

"Yes, God Hermione, I know what I'm doing, don't be so damn nervous."

"I'm not; I just want this to go right."

"It will, I'll give you at least five minuets, which is more than enough. After about that long I'll say I understand, thank him and he'll walk off, perfect." Ginny started putting red lipstick on, which stood out brightly against her pale skin.

"Good, right," Hermione started fidgeting as Ginny undid the top couple of buttons of her blouse. "Please don't tell me you're rolling your skirt up," Hermione said with a role of her eyes.

"Of course not," Ginny replied in a dignified voice, "we'll be sitting at a desk, what's the point?"

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again, as Ginny popped her things away.

"Ready?"

Ginny walked to the mirror and smoothed out her skirt. "Brilliant, yes, I'm ready, let's go."

The girls picked up their bags and entered the library through the back, so to not be seen together by Blaise. Ginny took a table near the back and Hermione walked on till she saw Blaise seated near the restricted section, not looking at him, or at least trying not too Hermione took a table a couple away from his and pulled out her Transfiguration essay. Blaise looked at her briefly, before continuing to make notes from his book. Hermione looked back to her own desk and started her essay, she may as well.

She and Ginny had agreed to leave it 15 minuets from their coming in to Ginny actually wondering over to Blaise. Hermione was halfway through her second paragraph, before Ginny went up to Blaise. She watched closely, Blaise didn't seek to be paying Ginny chest or hair a blind bit of notice; for which Hermione was pleased. He stood up after Ginny had explained and followed her back to her table, as she explained to him what was wrong.

Once they were out of sight Hermione began putting her books, essay and quill into her bag. She closed the bag, stood up, swung it over her shoulder and walked in the general direction of Blaise's table. There were a couple of fourth year Ravenclaw's nearby, but they didn't seem particularly interested in her. Hermione stopped at the table, put down her bag and leaned down; as if she were tying her shoelace, while actually scanning the spines of the books in Blaise's bag.

When she got to the fifth book she found it, with a big bookmark in it and a slightly thumbed cover. She pulled it out surreptitiously, straightened and picked up her bag. The Ravenclaw's seemed to have noticed nothing out of the ordinary and so Hermione walked calmly out of the library. She walked through the entrance hall and up the staircase, onto the first floor corridor, feeling thoroughly pleased; the plan had worked and she had her book.

"That was a bloody stupid stunt you just pulled Granger."

Hermione froze at the sound of Blaise Zabini's voice. She turned around to face him, defiant. He didn't look at all angry, more calculating. He took a step towards her. Hermione took a step back. He eyed the book in her hand with a smirk on his face.

"You really want that book, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing, as he took another step towards her. She tried to take another step back, but bumped into the wall. Blaise stood about six inches in front of her and leaned with a hand on the way, trapping Hermione.

"That was one of the worst plan's I've ever seen, Granger. It had no cunningness, no plot; you relied on luck too much." He paused, "not to mention Ginny Weasley is a crap actress."

"I thought it was fine," Hermione replied primly.

Blaise snorted, "It clearly wasn't if you got caught."

Hermione said nothing. Just stared at Blaise's eyes. Blaise stared back, Hermione flushed remember what Malfoy had said about him fancying her.

"Just take the book back and leave me alone." Hermione had crumbled, her voice tired.

Blaise looked at her, "No."

Hermione was startled, "Why not?"

"Because you, Hermione Granger, are a challenge."

Hermione stared, _what does that mean?_

"And I like a challenge." Blaise finished smoothly. He touched Hermione's hand briefly, looked into her eyes and walked off. Leaving one very confused and dazed Hermione Granger.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ten minuets later one Ginny Weasley was to be found in the Gryffindor common room, lounging on a sofa, with slightly smudged lipstick and an Irishman trying to look down her top. She didn't see particularly bothered; but she may not have noticed. A couple of seconds later though she seemed too, and pushed Seamus Finnegan on to the floor, looking incensed. Hermione took this as her queue and walked over to the sofa which Ginny was on.

"We have a problem."

"Don't tell me he caught you, I had him for like five minuets!" Ginny looked thoroughly put out.

"Well he did, but that's beside the point," Hermione paused, "he's after me."

Ginny's eyebrows shot into her hair, "It's only a book, jeez, you two are so violent-"

"No, I mean he's after me in the, er, other sense of the word." Hermione replied awkwardly, taking a seat next to Ginny. Ginny stared blankly at her for a good few seconds until something suddenly seemed to click.

"No!" Ginny gasped.

Hermione nodded, going pink, "Well, at least I _think_ so."

"What are the signals?"

"Well, when I talked to Malfoy," Hermione began.

Ginny smirked, "Now was this before or after you broke his nose?"

"Er…" Hermione thought, "No this was after. Anyway, Malfoy said he like me and that he stole my book to make me go after him. He also said that he was so embarrassed he couldn't stay in the Slytherin dorms for any length of time." Hermione was getting redder and redder as she spoke, seeming to get more shy.

"That's all lovely and sweet, but this is Malfoy we're talking about, bouncing ferret, Mr I spit on you because you looked at me funny once Malfoy."

"See that's what I thought, but then it hit me that he really had no reason to lie to me there; he knows I would never go after Blaise even if I knew that, he spoke about it so matter of factly, you'd think everyone knows." Hermione paused, thinking about it, "what if everyone does know? Well, at least everyone in Slytherin, I mean what if that's why they've been sending me these dodgy looks."

"They're Slytherins, isn't it obligatory to send you dodgy looks? I think Snape burns them on the stake if they go within a ten metre radius of Gryffindor's." Ginny stated.

Hermione nodded, "We have no real proof of that one; I think that may just be one of Terry Boot's more fanciful tales." She paused, "but it is Snape we're talking about." Ginny nodded solemnly,

"Anyway, back on topic, what else makes you think he likes you?"

"Well, he caught me after I got my book; he sort of backed me up against the wall-"

"Ooer, this is getting good," Ginny was leaning forwards.

"Please Ginny, go and ask Harry for your anti hormonal shots. So, then he said I was a challenge-"

Ginny's eyebrows knitted together, "Rightttt, go on."

"Then he said," Hermione flushed and paused.

"Yes, _what?_" Ginny urged.

"He said he liked a challenge."

Ginny paused, apparently in thought, "So he likes potions?"

There was silence,

"Oh, wait, he likes you!" Ginny cried gleefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "God Ginny, how slow?"

"Hermione," Harry's voice called from the other side of the common room, before Ginny had time to make a biting reply. Hermione twisted in her seat to look at Harry. "Someone to see you," He said with a smile and a nod at the open portrait hole. Ginny smirked,

"Ten guesses as to who that is." She sounded gleeful, as Hermione got up and walked over to the portrait hole.

Hermione climbed through onto the other side, to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall; looking too calm and good looking to be allowed.

"Can I help you?" Hermione inquired. Blaise looked up; he seemed to not have noticed her. He straightened and took a step towards her.

"I haven't come for your help, per say, more for consent of a mutual agreement," Blaise seemed quite at ease a lazy smile on his face as he looked at Hermione with a smirk on his face. Hermione was suddenly quite aware of lack of cloak and consequently started to play with the end of her blouse.

"A mutual favour? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, wondering what he was on about.

Blaise smirked, "I mean, I ask you to do something and you agree."

Hermione frowned, "But what's in it for me?"

"The pleasure of agreeing to what I asked you to do."

"So it's not really a mutual favour then."

Blaise considered, "No, not really, no."

Hermione stared at him, what is he talking about? _If I didn't know any better I'd say this is his weird way of being nervous._

"I doubt I'll agree to it, but have a go." Hermione relented. Blaise took a deep breath.

"I want you to come into Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." He said, in an almost shy tone of voice. Hermione spluttered incoherently, staring at him.

"What?"

"I want you to come into Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." Blaise repeated, a faint, very faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Why, if you want the book just ask, I mean I-" she started babbling.

"Hermione! I this is not about the book, I want you to go on a date with me." Blaise was definitely blushing now, but not as much as Hermione, who was gaping at him.

"You're asking me out?"

"Er, yeah."

Hermione stared at him a bit more wondering what an earth was going on, a week ago Blaise Zabini was the Slytherin at the back of her Ancient Runes class, quiet, but intense. Now he was at the forefront of her mind, loud and unavoidable. She continued staring, and then answered him.

"Where are we going then?" She grinned.

Blaise looked overjoyed, "Is that a yes?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Yes, it is."

"For a meal, I know a man."

"Sounds mysterious," said Hermione.

"Oh, it its," Blaise replied. He stepped forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Meet me outside The Three Broomsticks at 12 o' clock, Hermione." And with that he looked her in the eye for a second, then walked back down the corridor.

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, it really is lovely to wake up to 11 of them! Anyway, only one chapter left to go, with the possibility of a sequel, it's not a case of me not having time, but I really haven't thought about what to write about as a sequel. I need to have a good long think.**

**Anyway, I hope to have chapter 7 up tomorrow, all going well. I've broken up from school now, so almost four weeks holiday, but one week of that is holiday and one revision, but still plenty of free time. Thank you once again, I love writing this.**

**Ellie**

**Xxx**

**Disclaimer: Still not JKR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**or **

"**In Which Ellie tries to make to make the fic longer while thinking of a sequel."**

Hermione brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She took the ponytail down and attempted a plait. The plait didn't work. She tried just wearing her hair down. She looked like a sheep. She brushed her hair again. She tried sweeping it into a style. She looked like a penguin. Hermione threw her brush on the floor and growled.

Lavender had been sitting on her bed for the past few minutes watching Hermione struggle. She sighed loudly,

"Just let me at it, Hermione."

Hermione turned round angrily, "I can do it myself."

"No, you can't," Lavender replied with a roll of her eyes. Hermione stamped her foot, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"I can, I'm just not getting the style yet."

"Hermione I'll do it for you, I know more about this than you, and I know what'll suit your face." Hermione seemed to be fighting with herself, she knew deep down she'd be at it for another hour, but really Lavender attacking her hair. It was shuddersome.

"I, oh alright." Hermione sighed, sitting down dejectedly in front of Lavender's vanity table. Lavender gave a squeak of delight and hopped off the bed, wand in hand.

"Right, you have an average sized face, good cheekbones, so, hmm, yes." Hermione had no idea what relevance her cheekbones had to her hair, but went along with it anyway, if all failing Lavender could be hexed. "So, I think, yes, right." Hermione had no idea what Lavender was about to do, but figured what ever it was could be solved with a spell if it was disastrous. "Right, this won't hurt Hermione, just keep still."

"What? What are you doing?" Hermione asked frantically. Next thing she heard was Lavender saying a spell and pointing her wand at her hair. Hermione looked in the mirror- her hair had lost its fizz. "How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Simple spell, you like?" Hermione felt her hair and looked at in the mirror from several angles. She smiled.

"It makes me look pretty," Hermione said.

"I'm not fished yet," Lavender replied, fixing a decorated clip in and reach for some lipstick. "Pink orrrrr," Lavender shuffled around in her make up bag, "rust?" _Rust? Brown? Oh God, anything would look better than **that.**_

"Erm, pink." Hermione replied tentatively. Lavender got it out of her bag and started putting it on Hermione, who was trying not to get any in her mouth.

"Nervous?" Lavender asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione smiled, "a bit," she replied tentatively.

"Who wouldn't be, Mr Zabini is rather yummy, I think every girl in the school is envious of you right now."

"Every girl in the school? How do people know about this?" Hermione demanded frantically. Lavender rolled her eyes,

"You tell Ginny Weasley, one person overhears and word spreads faster than the plague, use your common sense Hermione."

Hermione sniffed, as Lavender started brushing pink stuff on her cheeks. Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Who is it?" called Lavender.

"It's Harry and Ron, can we come in and see Hermione?" came Harry's voice. Lavender frowned and walked over to the door. She pulled it open to see Harry and Ron levitating about 3 inches off the ground in the doorway. She tutted and walked away from the door, letting Harry and Ron drift through.

"You'd have thought they'd have put up wards against levitation," Ron remarked mildly, floating back to the ground and dusting himself off.

"They probably didn't think about a simple spell like that, that was quite clever of you two actually, but still you shouldn't be up here."

The boys went and sat on Hermione's bed, as Lavender started putting mascara on Hermione.

"We'll take that as a backhanded compliment," Harry replied.

"No more after this, alright?" Hermione warned Lavender, who sniffed but nodded. Lavender worked for a couple more minutes before finishing with a flourish.

"There, what do you think?" Hermione looked into the mirror and smiled, apart from her less frizzy hair she couldn't really tell a lot of difference, perhaps her cheeks and lips were a bit pinker? The boys seemed impressed, nodding appreciatively. "Now, all we need to sort out are clothes, do you have a skirt?" Hermione thought for a moment and suddenly remembered. She walked over to her trunk and dug deep inside, emerging a few seconds later with a green, flared out skirt. "My mum bought it for me; I've never really had an occasion on which to wear it," Hermione explained. Lavender looked utterly delighted.

"It's lovely! I have a top you can wear that will look brilliant with it, what size are you?"

"Ten," Hermione replied, "This top is er, suitable isn't it?" she asked nervously.

"It'll show about an inch of you midriff, can you live with that Hermione?" Lavender asked sarcastically. Hermione sniffed. Lavender went into her wardrobe and pulled out a blue strapped top, holding it out to Hermione, who took it, looking it over. It wasn't something she would usually wear. She took a deep breath,

"I'll go and change," and she walked into the girls showers. Hermione took off her clothes and folded them neatly, before slipping into the outfit. She really didn't have any idea what she looked like; there was not a mirror in the toilet. Taking a deep, she walked back into the dormitory and faced Lavender, Harry and Ron. "So?" They didn't say anything and Hermione nervously looked into the full length mirror. She smiled, it was pretty and summery, she could live with her bare arms and partially revealed stomach, as the skirt was ankle length.

"I think it's nice," Hermione stated, turning back to them. They all nodded, smiling widely. "I need shoes," Hermione said, knowing she didn't have any which would suit the outfit.

"You want flip flops but I don't have any with me, you could ask Ginny. You two both have small feet." Lavender suggested. Hermione nodded, heading out of the room.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin boys dormitory something along the same lines was going on. Blaise Zabini was standing in front of a mirror attempting to style his hair with his fingers. He had been doing this for about fifteen minutes. Theodore Nott finally spoke up.

"Stop being so bloody nervous and leave your sodding hair alone, it looks the same as it did fifteen minutes ago."

Blaise stopped and looked at it. "You're right," he stopped and went to sit at his desk chair. He sat and started re-arranging parchment on his desk. Theo rolled his eyes.

"For God sake Zabini, stop being so bloody nervous. " Theo paused, "it's quite annoying."

Blaise sighed, "I can't help it, she's just so, so-"

Theo nodded wisely, "She's already got you whipped, for God sake, she wouldn't have agreed to go out with you if she didn't like you, so stop looking like a lost puppy and go and give her the time of her life!"

Blaise stared at Theo for a minute, "That was a good empowering speech, where you get it from?"

Theo shrugged nonchalantly, "I adapted the "I have a dream" speech," a pause, "was it good?"

Blaise nodded, "Definitely use it again." He checked his watch and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's move out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Or**

**The End of the Road.**

Blaise stood with Theo outside The Three Broomsticks, waiting for Hermione to arrive. He shifted from one foot to another, looking left and right, constantly checking his watch. Theo sighed,

"You really are letting yourself in for this, Zabini, if you didn't insist on being early you wouldn't have been so nervous. Let's go to Honeydukes for ten minutes." Theo seemed to have about reached his limit with Blaise's nervousness.

"No, she'll be here."

"I know she'll be here, but not for a few minutes, she won't go if your not here instantly, Blaise." Theo realised about halfway through his speech that it was useless; Blaise wasn't even listening, but was staring at some point to their left, mouth open, eyes wide.

She had arrived.

Theo did have to admit she looked pretty, but Blaise seemed to have lost the power of speech. She was accompanied by Harry and Ron, one on each side like bodyguards. Harry seemed in a perfectly good mood, Ron, on the other hand was eyeing Blaise with every sign of deep mistrust, and as the three drew up to Blaise and Theo, he took a deep breath.

"Hermione is my best friend and I'm quite protective, if you try anything with her, I will-"

"Be quiet, Ronald," Hermione said sharply, "come on, let's go," she said to Blaise. Ron scowled after them as they left, looking highly pissed off.

"I don't trust him," Ron bit out.

Theo shrugged, "neither do I, but I trust Granger, don't you?" Harry nodded and pulled Ron off to Zonko's.

"Want to come, Nott?" Harry asked. Theo smiled,

"I do need to top up on some _Befuddlement Biscuits_…"

While these events were taking place, Blaise was leading Hermione through a narrow cobbled street, which ran parallel with the street where Madam Puddifoot's tea shop was on. Hermione had thought for one awful second he was going to take her _there_, but Blaise explained as they were walking down the cobbled street.

"Most of my family live in Italy, but my uncle liked Hogsmeade so much that he bought a cottage here. He's my favourite relative; he doesn't tell me how tall I am each time I see him, or go on about the good old days when he was at Hogwarts. He's just a nice guy."

"No relation to you then," Hermione replied cheekily.

Blaise smiled at her, "None at all."

They walked in silence for a couple more minutes, their shoulders brushing briefly occasionally.

"You look lovely," Blaise said suddenly, staring at her. Hermione smiled,

"It was all Lavender, she did my hair, make up, lent me the top-"

"I didn't say your hair and make up looked lovely; I said you did." Hermione went violently red.

"Thank you." Blaise smiled at her and quite suddenly stopped outside a green arched doorway, which had flowers trailing up it. He drew a key out of his pocket, unloaked the door and opened it for Hermione, who walked through. She gasped, they had walked straight into a garden filled with pink and yellow flowers, and a bench with two plates sitting in the middle.

"So you like it?" A voice murmured in her ear. Hermione shivered, turning round to Blaise, who was standing close behind her.

"It's beautiful, but where's the food?"

Blaise walked up to the table and drew out of his trouser pocket a small brown wicker basket, which he proceeded to enlarge.

"Right here," Hermione walked up to the table and perched herself on the end, staring into the basket. Blaise started to unloaded some picnic like items into the table, some foreign looking.

"The house elves did a lot, but I made these," Blaise pointed at some herbed breads and a pasta salad.

"You can cook?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shrugged, "I can do basic things, my mother taught me from an early age how to make the traditional family dishes, but apart from that I posses no great talent, though you really ought to try my roast dinner, has a good crispy burnt taste to it." Hermione laughed, unwrapping food and laying it on the table.

They ate dinner in relative silence, odd conversation being struck up, but usually silenced by the food. Hermione's dislike of house elf slavery did apparently not stretch to Greek salad. When they had finished Hermione began to neatly pack the plates back into the basket.

"You could just magic them into it?" Blaise said, watching her.

Hermione smiled, "Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in the muggle way?"

Hermione laughed, "Touché Mr Zabini."

Blaise left her to put the plates away, watching her every move, Hermione becoming increasingly aware of his eyes on her. Once she had finished she sat back down, placing the basket on the floor.

She plunged into conversation recklessly, "So, why did you ask me here?"

Blaise tilted his head to one side, contemplating Hermione, "Are you serious?" Hermione nodded. "I asked you out because I fancy you, Hermione."

Hermione stared, okay everything had pointed to that, but still, hearing it from him spoken so plainly, was perfect.

"What do you like about me?"

"I like your stubbornness, your smile, your Gryffindor pride, the way you walk, the way in which you just don't care what the others think and the way you punch Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled.

"You pay that much attention to me?" she asked in disbelief. Blaise nodded,

"You're beautiful." Hermione was blushing harder than she ever had.

"How did you know it was me who punched Malfoy?"

"Who else would it have been?" Hermione laughed, he had a point.

"I'll try not to make a habit out of it, but I'm sure it'll happen again at some point; he really just makes me want to hit him with his every word."

"Do you like me, Hermione?" Blaise asked.

Hermione bowed her head, "At first I wasn't sure, I was just focused on the book, but then it turned to more, when you looked up from you book in Ancient Runes I just blanked for a minute. And now, I, I do like you. A lot."

"Would you mind if I kissed you then?" Blaise asked, looking her dead in the eye.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Hermione replied breathlessly. And with that, Blaise leaned over the table and closed the space between them. An inch before their lips met Blaise stopped.

"Can I have my book back yet?" he murmured, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed.

"You can borrow it." And their lips met. A gentle kiss, which turned into something deeper; emotions running wild.

They pulled back, gasping for air and smiled. In the end the book wasn't the most important thing.

**A/N: To clear up a few things:**

**Yes, clearly this will be 8 chapters, but I really can't stretch it any more- so this IS the last chapter. I go on holiday on eugh… Tuesday of next week (a week this coming Tuesday, not two days,) so unless I get a plot for a sequel devised before then, you'll have to wait out that week, but I do hope to get at least one chapter written before I go, crosses fingers**

**You may have noticed a change in my writing style (but probably not,) I went to the hairdressers yesterday and got a fringe for the first time in my life. I should have got one earlier, so this will of course affecting my writing, nods solemnly (please note in America a fringe, for some utterly stupid reason is known as "bangs," yanks, honestly.)**

**Hermione being size 10- That's about an American size 6 or 8- I'm British and so is our Hermione.**

**The Reference to the "I have a Dream" speech- Who ever said Martin Luther King was a muggle? ;)**

**The Sudden Appearance of Theo Nott- He's always been there, as has Blaise- Both quiet in public, but companions.**

**To all you Hr/B lovers (like me) - "Oh that was such a brill fic, there's not nearly enough Hr/B out there" ahem, go to my Author's page ;)**

**Reviews- Flattered beyond recognition and thank you sooo much for adding me to your favourite author or fics page, or in some cases both, you guys are wonderful, I write for you and you only. We all know an author craves recognition.**

**The fic in general- It started out as a simple plan- Blaise steals Hermione's book, Hermione tries to steel back and they end up going out. Simple? Yeah, that's what I thought. However Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Ginny Weasley were never actually plotted in until I was writing it, or fairly near writing them. I want to do a sequel, if only for closure on Theo, Ginny and Draco. With perhaps a bit of Seamus- you've gotta love that Irishman.**

**I have been wanting to do a novel length fic for a while- but didn't think I had the courage or commitment- and I still don't think I do for a 20 chapter fic, but I'm proud of this, and I want to round it all off with a sequel; which I don't really have any idea about, apart from I want to definitely see more of Draco and Theo and perhaps some more Slytherin's.**

**The credit for Theo must be given to SkoosiePants, the famous and if not THE most famous Hr/B writer out there, who, when I mentioned to her I was considering writing him in spurred me on. She really tipped the balance for me, as I was wobbling in just having Draco talking to Blaise, which would have not been suitable for him, but I was at the same time slightly scared about writing in a new character so late. Theo is now one of my favourite characters, so thank you Skoosie. However we haven't seen very much of him, but I have him developing in my head as a character to watch in the sequel.**

**Thanks must also be given to Lucia (dimedici, Lucia de'Medici are just two of her other pseudonyms.) She has inspired me to write a fic with myself in conversation with Blaise, as we discuss how to go about the sequel. She did something similar to this on her live journal, and I think it'll be quite amusing, while perhaps providing some plot bunnies. Look out for it in my author's page in the next few days.**

**And now I must go, because this author's note is literally half the length of the chapter and because the England vs N.Ireland football game is about to start and I know we all want to see England in the World Cup once again ;)**

**(Oh yes, visit my LJ, friend me, comment, read sneak peaks from the sequel and see how my writing is coming along, I can be found at **


End file.
